


First Time

by yaoipantsu (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Creampie, First Time, Foreplay, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Oh Dear, cute end tho, maybe i have a lot of pent up anger, sounds right, they seemed to have fun tho, why are my sex scenes always so agressive, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yaoipantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Tsukki's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> THEY GON BOONK

_**[kurootsukki] 30 day otp challenge - day 3** _

**first time**

 

Kuroo pressed Tsukishima back against the headboard of his bed, mouth fastened securely to his neck, sucking viciously. The blonde panted and clutched at the older male’s wild hair, arching his back sharply and wrapping his legs around the captains slender waist, digging his heels in hard for grip. Tsukishima’s teeth were clenched tight to contain any sounds that may have escaped, he often refused to show Kuroo too much of a satisfying reaction until most of his reserve had been thrown out of the window and the older teen had successfully debauched him.

Of course, this only made Kuroo try even harder, in the end causing Tsukishima even more embarrassing sounds than he’d care to admit. It was kind of counter productive but the blonde was just too stubborn to change his ways, but the dark haired teen found it too cute to try and put a stop to it. He enjoyed a challenge.

Calloused hands transversed smooth milky skin, caressing the younger teen’s sides and scraping his blunt nails over his sensitive nipples. The middle blocker couldn’t contain his low moan at the action and pressed himself into the touch. His shirt was bunched up around his chest, the revelation of such supple and sweet skin was enough to make Kuroo’s cock twitch in its confines.

The captain gripped the younger teen’s slender hips and positioned them against his, manipulating his partner so that he was sat on his lap while still propped against the headboard. Tsukishima watched as Kuroo dipped his head to catch one of his nipples between his teeth, tonguing the slightly reddened flesh and then suckling gently, two rough fingers pinching the neglected nipple perfectly. The blonde could do nothing to stop the breathless whimper escaping his trembling lips as his back arched prettily.

“ _Oho_ , liked that didn’t you, Tsukishima-chan…” Purred the older male with a shit-eating grin up at the furiously blushing blonde.

“Sh-shut up, bastard!” Was the only response Tsukishima managed to formulate through the mess of his thoughts due to outrageous embarrassment. But any further insults were muffled as the wild haired captain reared his head up to catch the younger teen’s pout, licking into his mouth hungrily and sucking greedily on his tongue. The blonde gasped and lurched as the older teen canted their hips together suddenly, applying enough pressure and friction to make his eyes roll up a little into the back of his head and sensation danced up his spine.

The sounds of their kissing was wet and obscene in the silence of the bedroom, the squeaking if the bed as their hips rocked sharply together creating a steady background noise as they both began to get worked up. The kiss soon became almost vicious and hands grabbed at each other none too gently in their mutual quest for more pleasure.

Kuroo was pushed back against the bed suddenly, Tsukishima climbing on top of him and pinning his hands above his head with a surprisingly strong grip. The dark haired teen’s climbed higher as the younger blonde leered down at him, lip curled as he slowly and deliberately rode his posterior against his raging erection pressing against the tight fabric at the front of his jeans.

“Shit,” Kuroo cussed vehemently with some incredulity as his pleasure was heightened. Just the fact the his pretty little blonde was pinning him against the bed and essentially grinding against him was more than enough to get him hot under the collar. Golden eyes observed him like a hawk as the younger teen continued his impromptu bump and grind against the captain’s crotch, a smug grin lining his lips as he watched his older partner groan and stare back up at him heatedly. But that expression froze with the next words that came from Kuroo’s mouth.

“Have sex with me.”

“Eh,” Tsukishima deadpanned and his mind struggled to comprehend the words that had just been spoken to him.

“Have sex with me.” The dark eyed teen repeated, watching the younger male carefully. Tsukishima really wasn't that fazed, they had been kinda dating in secret for roughly three months now, and they had done a lot of things that definitely left them no room to be shy with each other, but did Kuroo have to say in in such a fucking blunt manner? How the fuck was he supposed to respond to that without sounding dumb or guiless?   

Kuroo was still staring patiently up at him, watching with well hidden satisfaction as the blonde blustered a little, his cheeks colouring a darker red. Then, to the dark haired captains mild surprise, the younger teen just crashed their lips together in another heated exchange.

With a throaty growl, the wild haired teen flipped them over and returned the favour of Tsukishima pinning him down, resting in between the blonde’s spread thighs the Nekoma captain held both of the middle blocker’s thin wrists in one hand, the other hand falling to work at the buttons on the front of Tsukishima's pants.

The blonde found himself without a stitch on within seconds, the older teen being very experienced and exceedingly eager. The black haired captain purred as he wrapped a hand around the younger blonde’s already leaking erection and gave a slow pump, swiping his thumb over the wet tip in circular motions.

“ _Ah_ ,” Tsukishima couldn’t help the small exclamation of air as his head fell back in pleasure, his hips eagerly pushing upwards into the intimate touch.

“Mm, such an _eager_ little crow,” Kuroo husked, kissing the middle blocker gently under his jaw as his hand quickened, watching in satisfaction as his partner became further undone in his hands. The dark haired teen released Tsukishima’s wrists in favour of rummaging through his bedroom drawer and retrieving a bottle of lube, his other hand never stopping in its movement.

The blonde’s hands, now free, wound themselves into the bed’s sheets. Using them to anchor his as his body felt like it would float off the bed. It was becoming harder and harder to contain his sounds that pressed against his teeth in a desperate attempt to escape. Even so, he couldn’t contain all of his moans and gasps that slipped out even with his best efforts. He didn’t protest when Kuroo wordlessly spread his thighs as far apart as they would go.

The wild haired teen had squeezed a small amount of the lube onto his fingers and brought them between the blonde’s legs just behind his balls and to the sweet pucker that was pulsing ever so slightly.

“ _Mmn_ ,” The middle blocker moaned in surprise as cold, slick fingers pressed firm circles against his entrance. Tsukishima couldn’t stop the trembles that danced up his spine as his pleasure increased, his pulsing insides ached with the need to be filled.

A single finger was slowly pressed into him and he couldn’t do anything to stop the mewl of pleasure escaping his lips, his hands fisting the sheets even harder than before as the slight burn of the first entry spread through him. The hands that had halted over his throbbing erection began to move again in time with the long finger slowly back and forth inside him. After a few minutes the blonde became used to the intrusion and wiggled his hips impatiently.

Kuroo chuckled throatily, speeding his hand pumping Tsukishima’s erection and he pressed another finger in alongside the first, pressing it in entirely in on the first thrust and watching eagerly as the middle blocker released another heated moan, bucking his hips eagerly.

The speed of his fingers soon increased, moving at different angles in search of the smaller teen’s most sensitive, then the dark haired teen curled his fingers in just the right way that had Tsukishima's body jerking and writhing on the bed.

“ _Fuck! Shitshitshitsh_..” Gasped the blonde incredulously as his vision darkened for a second, his muscles shuddering and his insides clenching around Kuroo’s skillful fingers hard. They had only done this two times previous and both times it had left the middle blocker a complete mess, Kuroo knew just how to work his partner up and how to break him back down again in the most perfect ways.

Three fingers were soon added, pressing into the younger teen almost viciously as they were slammed in and out of his body at pace, leaving the golden eyed teen in a near babbling wreck. His prostate was being jabbed at repeatedly by those sinfully long fingers and he could hardly wait to have the real thing inside of him.

“Put it _in_ already,” Tsukishima panted, sweat glistening on his skin already.

“So impatient,” sighed the dark haired male with a lecherous grin, all the while slowly beginning to strip himself of his clothes. The blonde watched impatiently as garment after garment fell to the floor, leaving the older teen bare for his eyes to see. Kuroo’s thumbs hooked under the elastic waist of his briefs, his dark eyes on Tsukishima the whole time and ever so slowly pulled them down, exposing his already hard, wet length.

Golden eyes watched at half mast, his own cock leaking anew at the sight, as the captain smoothly crawled on top of him. The middle blocker could hear the slick sounds of lube being smeared over his partner’s cock, and eagerly brought his face up to the older teens, capturing his smirking lips in a messy kiss full of tongue and clacking teeth.

Kuroo’s cock pulsed heavily in his hand as he guided it towards the blonde’s messy, streatched out hole. He gave the middle blocker a warning nudge before slowly pressing in, and he watched, enthralled as Tsukishima’s head fell back with an incredulous huff of air and his hands immediately came up to clutch at his shoulders. The dark haired teen groaned softly at the indescribable feeling of the slick heat clutching around him as if to suck him in, pulsing hotly around his already too sensitive cock. He’d barely even touched himself since they had started and it felt just too good to stop.

Tsukishima took him slowly, inch by inch, gasping. After he had bottomed out, they both just sat there together, for the blonde to get used to the intrusion and Kuroo to make sure that be didn’t come the second they started moving. The dark haired captain had been sexually active for years, but it was just something about the golden eyed teen that just set him off and it was almost too much. Nobody else had made him feel like what he’d felt with Tsukishima.

The middle blocker was still clutching at his shoulders, his hazy eyes staring up at the older teen heatedly as he became accustomed to the breach. The younger teen then suddenly gave a wiggle of his hips that had Kuroo clutching fast to his waist to still him, causing the blonde to spare him an annoyed glare at the refusal of pleasure.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Tsukishima growled the command, his blunt fingernails digging into the captain’s well muscled shoulders hard. He was so fucking full, all he could feel was Kuroo, he was everywhere. His scent, his presence, his body...

Tsukishima couldn’t get enough.

Kuroo wasted no time, gripping the headboard in front of him he slowly pulled out, until only the tip of his arousal was encased in the blonde’s clutching heat before slamming back in in one stroke.

A wordless cry was ripped from the younger teen’s throat as black spots exploded in his vision. He was stretched so wide around his boyfriends cock he felt like he could feel it at the back of his throat as Kuroo began to pick up the pace, still dealing those long, tortuous thrusts of his hips. The older teen had even angled his hips so right so that he would be brushing the smaller teen’s prostate with every thrust, doubling his pleasure. Cuss words were yelled to the ceiling and Kuroo could only thank God that his family were away for the weekend.

Tsukishima’s mind was blank as everything was tinted white by the to intense haze of pleasure and Kuroo’s thrusts increased, slamming in and out so hard that it was hard to breathe. He had released his voice what felt like years ago, letting unintelligible words echo into the room as the captain fucked away his sanity.

Kuroo couldn’t even bring himself to slow down, everything was too intense, the feeling of Tsukishima clenching around him was too perfect and he could feel the onset of cimax all too soon.

“ _Mmn, shit Tsuki_ … I’m close,” He warned the blonde, his hips still thrusting relentlessly and sweat beginning to drip down his spine. All he got from the younger teen was a nod of agreement with along with a sweet, drawn out moan.

So Kuroo, refusing to be the first to come, wrapped one hand around the smaller teen’s engorged length and began to pump hard and fast, unrelenting and the noises Tsukishima made rose in pitch as well.

The blonde came within seconds, the intense pleasure all at once becoming too much for him, his thick come splattered over his own torso, some of it reaching his chest. Tsukishima keened loudly as he finally pumped dry, his muscles seizing with aftershocks. His internal walls clamped down on Kuroo’s cock, milking him furiously as he continued to thrust.

With bared teeth and a feral growl, the captain buried himself deep within the smaller teen and came so hard that he almost fell forwards, with small rolling thrusts of his hips, the Nekoma captain finally finished. Tsukishima had been filled completely to the brim with thick come and was seconds away from passing out into dreamland.

“Love you..” Was all the blonde heard before falling into a deep sleep.

  
  



End file.
